


Full Moon On A Winters Night

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Bileven One-Shots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Comfort Sex, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Omega Eleven | Jane Hopper, Oral Sex, Sad Eleven | Jane Hopper, Sexual Content, Soft Billy Hargrove, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Being an Omega wolf is difficult for Jane, especially when she goes into heat after a transition. Luckily her Alpha always knows how to make her feel better.





	Full Moon On A Winters Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts).

**Alpha/Omega dynamics Alpha! Human Billy, Omega! Werewolf Jane **

The sound of the tv filled the cabin, Billy glanced at the clock on the wall. It read “10:32”. ‘She’ll be back soon.’ The Alpha thought to himself taking another drag of his cigarette. As if on cue, there was scratching at the door, Billy got up and opened the door only, to be greeted by Jane, who was in her wolf form. He chuckled and shut the door once she was inside.

The Omega shook the snow from her fur, before sitting next to the couch, whimpering quietly. The Alpha sat down in front of her. “Are you changing back, cupcake?” She only let another whimper and her back legs started to expand, the fur disappearing and her fair skin becoming visible.

Jane let out a loud painful whine, being an Omega wolf was hell and she hated it. She hated being so sensitive compared to the Alpha wolfs, they unlike her embraced the pain of the transition. Even welcomed it. Billy gave her a sympathetic smile before reaching behind him to grab a blanket from the couch. He wraps it around her as the transition finally ended.

Jane looked up at Billy, her face painted with tears and her whole body was trembling beneath the blanket. The Alpha ran his fingers through the Omega’s hair, doing his best to relax and comfort her. “Hey, you. Is my little Omega okay?” Jane weakly shook her head as more tears flooded her eyes, “It hurts, Alpha.” She whimpered curling up against Billy’s broad frame.

The Alpha felt his heartbreak at the sight of his precious little Omega in pain. He hated seeing her like this, he wanted nothing more than to switch places with her, so she wouldn’t be in so much pain. “I know baby, I know. God, I wish you weren’t in so much pain,” He leans over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She smiled softly but suddenly started to sweat and her face slightly flushed.

Billy knew exactly what that meant. Jane was in the first stage of her heat. He carefully scooped her up in his arms, forgetting about the blanket since it would make her sweat even more and carried her to the bathroom, where a nice warm bubble bath was waiting for her. The Alpha slowly lowered her into the water before quickly stripping out of his clothes.

The Omega looked over and couldn’t help but stare at her Alpha’s toned chest, his abs being her most favourite physical feature about him. Billy got into the bath and pulled Jane closer so that her back was against his chest. He started pressing kisses to her bare shoulder working up to her ear before whispering in a deep seductive voice, “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to make you feel so much better, I promise.”

The Omega’s breath hitched as the Alpha slipped his hand between her legs and gently rubbed her clit, Jane gasped her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and she arched her back from the pleasure. Billy smirked, loving how he could make his omega feel pleasure instead of pain from her transition. Deciding that she’s waited long enough he inserted two fingers, pumping them at a slow steady pace.

The Omega was a moaning mess in a matter of seconds. Jane shuddered and whimpered, the warm water and Billy’s fingers doing their magic inside of her clit was more than enough to put her on cloud 9. “B-Billy…” Jane moaned loudly as his fingers brushed over her sweet spot. “What is it, princess? You need to tell me what you want,” Billy whispered before biting down onto her neck.

Jane felt her stomach start to tighten, she wants him- no- she needs him, “I-I’m close… I-I need you… please…” The Alpha removed his fingers and the Omega whined at the loss of contact, “Why don’t I take you to the bedroom, so I can finish you off?” He offers seductively his hot breath against her neck sent shivers of arousal down her spine. She nods desperately as she starts sweating again and her face flushing even more.

The second stage. Billy gets out and carefully lifts Jane out of the water quickly drying the both of them off before carrying her like a toddler to the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed before getting in between her legs. Billy set Jane’s legs over his shoulders and started sucking on her clit, the Omega responded by letting out a sharp, breathless moan and tried to grind his mouth against her clit.

He grabbed her hips and kept her against the bed, knowing if she tried to speed things up she might hurt herself, “Shh, Jane, don’t rush it, slow down.”

“B-but I-I need you s-so badly!” The Omega whined her lip quivered as her Alpha rubbed her hips trying to calm her down. “I know but you might hurt yourself if you don’t relax.” The Alpha then went back to sucking on her clit, now using his tongue to explore her walls.

Jane moaned loudly letting her eyes flutter closed and her body melt within Billy's hands. The blonde pulled away instantly replacing his tongue with his fingers, pumping them at pleasurable pace as he saw how relaxed his Omega now was, "That's it, baby, just give in to it. Let Alpha take care of you okay?" The Omega slowly nodded suddenly feeling like she was floating.

The Alpha removed his fingers and inserted his throbbing cock inside of her. Jane let out a sharp gasp and squirmed as tears built up in her eyes. Billy wiped her tears and kissed her as soon as he noticed her distress. "Are you okay baby? Do you want to stop?"

"No, just start moving, please."

"Let me know if it gets too much, okay?" Jane nods and Billy starts thrusting in and out at a slow pace.

At this point, the Omega was a moaning mess, she wraps her arms around her Alpha's broad shoulders and drags her nails down his back, leaving scratch marks in her wake. He responds by letting out a sharp moan. “Feel good baby girl?” He murmurs in her ear, “Yeah.” She breathed out. “Think you can take more?” She nods eagerly to please her Alpha.

“Yeah, I can take it.” Billy smiles, he loves it when his baby girl wants to impress him, “Let me know if you want me to slow down.” She nods, lips parted and her eyes half-closed. He works up to normal speed. “Fuck, baby girl, you feel so good.” The Alpha purred into the Omega’s ear. Jane shuddered and moaned as she started to feel her stomach tighten again, meaning she was close.

“Billy I-I’m...”

“I know, baby, me too. Cum with me okay?” 

She felt her walls tighten around him as he continued to thrust in and out of her. The omega had finally reached her climax, her alpha followed shortly after. His warm cum spilled into her. The omega breathed heavily coming down from her high, wincing slightly when he lazily pulled out. Billy laid next to her, his chest heaved as he breathed hard. The alpha rolled onto his side and trailed his fingers down the omega’s face, he couldn’t help but feel his heart leap in his chest as he took in the sight of her. Jane’s hair was slightly messy, and her cheeks where flushed a scarlet red. So fucking beautiful.

“I love you, my little Omega.”

“I love you too, Alpha.”


End file.
